


Tweek Week

by Emizel599



Category: South Park
Genre: Birthday Party, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, F/F, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, chubby tweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emizel599/pseuds/Emizel599
Summary: Craig has no idea what to do for Tweek's 17th birthday party, and its his first time celebrating Tweek's birthday, but when Token suggests an idea Craig knew what had to happen.Contains chubby  tweek, boy's being boy's, and singing
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Kudos: 8





	Tweek Week

Craig POV

I couldn’t believe summer was almost over. I never wanted it to end. Tweek and I had done so freaking much. We went out hiking in the Colorado mountains, Tweek convinced me to go see some musicals, which at first I was only doing it for him, but I’m not gonna lie after seeing a few I learned to appreciate them. Tweek even told me he wanted to star in one someday. I couldn’t get that image out of my head. Seeing him singing and dancing, god it made my heart flutter. I picked up my phone and checked the date. August 8th. Almost a week before Tweek’s birthday. The first one I was going to be celebrating with him. I wanted to do something big and crazy, granted that's not exactly his style, but I think he would be OK with it for one birthday.  
“Craig!” An adorable voice yells. I snapped back to reality and rubbed my eyes. “You OK Craig? You seemed very out of it”  
I turn to my left and there he is. The little ray of sunshine himself. I had just picked him up from work and we were staying at his house for the night.  
“Sorry sunshine” I smiled. “I was just thinking about all the stuff we did this summer”  
I ruffled his hair as he sipped on his thermos. I gently rubbed his soft bandaged cheek. The poor boy had slipped on some coffee that some punk ass bitch purposefully spilt on the floor. I only know because I caught him and between the look on my face and the look one Tweek’s face the dude ran out of the shop so freaking quick. The cut he had gotten on his cheek was pretty bad so I was able to convince his dad to let me take him home. And little did Tweek know was that I’m gonna be working there soon. I was done doing these weird odd jobs and his dad actually offered me a job since Tweek was gonna be moving up. I felt him start to crawl onto me and I just looked up and smiled into those big bright eyes.  
“Almost a week babe” I smiled. “My little bean is growing up”  
My teasing made the blonde boy blush and smile. I sat up and just had him sitting in my lap facing me. I cupped that adorable chin in my hand and planted a kiss on those lips.  
“Why don’t you get comfortable babe” I smiled. He smiled and jumped up and grabbed some pjs and went to the bathroom. “Fuck it guess I’ll get comfortable too”  
I reached into my backpack and pulled out some sweatpants and quickly got changed out of my school jeans and sat back down on the bed when my phone went off.  
“What does Token want?” I asked myself. Guess there is only one way to find out, so I answer the phone.  
“Whats up T?” I asked. “Seems kinda random”  
“So, what are you doing for Tweek’s birthday?” Token asked. I hadn’t really thought about it too much since it was over a week away.  
“Um, shit dude, probably take him somewhere romantic then watch the stars with him, that's one thing I know he has requested” I answered.  
“What if you made his birthday a whole week?” Token suggested.  
“A whole week?” I asked. “I mean yes he deserves it, but like there is nothing in this town for us to do for a whole week”  
“What if I told you my family just purchased a RV” Token responded. “And I want to invite you guys to go with me, Clyde, Nichole and Bebe on a road trip”  
“That sounds fucking fun” I said. “I’ll see what Tweek says, than we will have to run it by our parents”  
Token hung up the phone and I lazily flopped back onto the bed. Why didn’t I think of that? Celebrating Tweek’s birthday for a whole week, that is such a good idea. The little blonde walked back into the room brushing his teeth.  
“Come here babe” I said as I patted the bed. “Token just called”  
“W-what was it about?” He asked with a mouthful of toothbrush.  
“How do you feel about going on a road trip with the guys and the girls?” I asked. This had his full attention.  
“A-a road trip” Tweek stuttered. “C-couldn’t that be d-dangerous?”  
I pulled him close to me, admiring his adorable smiley faced pj pants and his black short sleeve shirt. Hopefully I can convince him.  
“Babe, you really think I would let anything happen to you?” I asked. “And I think it would be super fun”  
He rested his head on my shoulder and looked deep into his thoughts. I carefully removed his hair clip so I had free rein of his wild blonde hair. I playfully rested my chin on it and pulled him closer.  
“C-can I doodle on your arm?” Tweek blushed. “W-while I think?”  
I gave a playful sigh and rolled up my right sleeve. This was Tweek’s latest thing he loved to do, doodle on my arms. I handed him his sharpie that was on his little desk by the bed so he could doodle away. I remember the first time back in school when I caught him doing it. Anything to help keep his mind at ease I was always willing to do, and if that means he doodles on my arm. Then god damn it he could do it. My mom was worried about the ink, but she was just like me. She could never tell Tweek no. His work mostly consisted of space themed stuff, so I thought it was cool as fuck.  
“What are you drawing honey?” I asked. He looked up at me and smiled and he showed me the Big and Little Dipper he had drawn. “That’s freaking cute Tweek”  
“S-so you really want to go?” He asked. I nodded in response, I had SO many ideas for what we could do for his birthday now. He slowly got up and grabbed my arm and we went downstairs.  
“How’s your cheek baby?” Tweek's mom asked. She carefully inspected the soft face and Tweek twitched a bit in response. I hadn’t stayed over since I had THE talk with Tweek’s parents. A talk I promised I would never tell Tweek about. He was happy now and that's all that ever mattered.  
“I-its fine” Tweek said. “W-want to see what I drew on Craig's arm?”  
He looked at me with a big smile so I rolled up my sleeve so his mom could see his space art.  
“That looks amazing honey” she smiled as she ruffled his hair. “And Craig is OK with you doing this?”  
“Yes Mrs. Tweak” I smiled. “It helps him stay calm. Want to ask her?”  
His mom gave him a confused look and Tweek played with a strand of his hair.  
“T-Token’s family got an RV” he started. “And he wants u-us to go on a road trip with the gang”  
Tweek's mom looked up at the ceiling, probably deep into her thoughts. So I got up to her ear and whispered.  
“It's for Tweek’s birthday” I whispered. “We want to celebrate it like one last vacation before school”  
This hit the right buttons, as her face went back to a smile.  
“I think that's a wonderful idea Craig” she smiled. “I know you will take care of him”  
Hearing this made me blush. I know she meant on the trip, but she knew about his ring. That night when we went back here and we showed his parents I had never seen her cry before. She was so excited and happy for us, even though this was just a first step. She told us she always had a feeling that the two of us were meant for each other.  
“So is it OK?” I smiled. She gave a nod and Tweek let out a happy little squeak.  
“We will just have to make sure Tweek’s medicine is all full before you guys go” she said. “And Craig what about your parents?”  
I chuckled a bit and snuggled Tweek happily.  
“She can’t say no to this face” I pinched Tweek's other cheek. “So I think I’m good”  
Tweek blushed and playfully pushed me away. I stuck my tongue out at him in response.  
“So we will make sure his meds are picked up tomorrow and we will also go talk to my mom” I smiled. Tweek grabbed my arm and led me back upstairs. I knew he was tired so we headed to the bed and slid under the covers and I flicked off the lamp.  
“Good night hun” I whispered. Tweek sighed happily and relaxed into the bed.  
“Night night Craig” he whispered. 

Time Skip Tweek POV

“Babe, wake up sleepy head” I heard Craig whisper. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes.  
“W-what time is it?” I yawned. I felt Craig reach for my chin and gently turned it so we were facing. He was already dressed and was wearing a big smile.  
“Around 10am” he smiled and kissed me. “We should go pick up your prescription so we can go over and ask my mom”  
I groggily smiled and nodded and quickly grabbed some clothes and started getting changed, completely forgetting Craig was right there.  
“U-um, w-want me to leave babe?” Craig stuttered. I blushed super bright and realized I was just in my underwear, but I also remembered Craig saying he wanted to see this more back at the first party we went to.  
“D-didn’t you s-say you wanted me t-to dress like this m-more?” I blushed. Craig got so flustered he had to cover his face.  
“Y-yeah” he said. “B-but you're so innocent and cute you deserve some privacy.”  
I blushed and slowly walked up to him and just looked up at his rosy face. I carefully moved his hands to my waist and placed my hands on his cheeks.  
“That’s not what C-Clyde told me one time” I blushed and shyly smiled. “Y-you called me hot when I was w-working on my car”  
I giggled as Craig got even more flustered. I kissed my finger and lightly planted it on Craig’s nose.  
“Clyde was NOT supposed to tell you” he whined. I kept giggling. It was kinda fun seeing him embarrassed. I quickly get my white jeans and sunflower hoodie on as Craig falls back onto the bed.  
“D-did you mean it?” I asked looking down on him. Craig slowly got up, still beat red by the way.  
“O-of course” he blushed. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. “But the word cute still describes you best”  
I smiled and grabbed his hand so we could make our way downstairs.  
“Shit” Craig muttered. “Gotta grab my bag, here are the keys”  
Craig hurried upstairs while I made my way through the living room.  
“You're not packing yet honey?” My mom asked. I hadn’t noticed she was on the couch having coffee.  
“O-once he asks his mom I will” I responded. “S-so if you see a big RV its us”  
“You know I trust Craig” she said. I gave her a little nod as she got up. “You two just be careful OK?”  
She gave me a hug and kissed my hair then I went out and started Craig’s car. I was messing with some dials when Craig finally made it.  
“About time” I teased. He stuck out his tongue and backed the car out of my driveway.  
“What store is your prescription at?” Craig asked me as we drove around. I pulled out the old bottle.  
“Walmart” I responded. Craig gave me a nod and made our way to Walmart. We pull into the parking lot and notice a massive RV.  
“That can’t be it” Craig said, shocked. We pull in next to it and get out and just marvel at it.  
“Wow!” I beamed. It was so huge! I walked around it when a familiar voice yelled.  
“Craig! Tweek!” Clyde’s voice yelled.  
“Hey Clyde!” I shouted back as the brunette ran up to us. “Guessing your g-getting ready?”  
“Yeah dude” Clyde smiled. “So are you guys coming?”  
“Yeah” I said. “Just have to get my meds and go to Craig's”  
Craig grabbed my hand and we quickly went inside and grabbed my medication and headed back to the car.  
“You guys want to just follow us?” Craig suggested. The guys agreed and we made our way to Craig’s house. 

“Hey mom!” Craig yelled as we entered the house. We went and sat on the couch as his mom walked downstairs.  
“Yes dear?” His mom said. “Oh hey sweetie”  
Craig's mom walked up to me and gave me a hug. I smiled up at her, but before I could say anything Craig quickly got up and pulled her away. I titled my head in confusion as he whispered in her ear and they both turned and looked at me.  
“You go upstairs and pack OK” I hear his mom say to him. He gave her a trademark Craig smirk and booked it upstairs. She then turned to me with a smile.  
“How is my favorite future son in law?” she smiled as she walked up to me. I blushed bright and shyly smiled.  
“I-I’m good” I smiled. She pulled me into a hug and smiled at me. “J-just excited for this trip”  
“You boys are going to have so much fun” she smiled. “With all of you there especially”  
I agreed with her and she wanted to take a look at my ring so I handed it to her. She never would have guessed her boy would do something like what he did.  
“You're such a great boy sweetie” she smiled as she kissed my forehead. I blushed and laughed a little.  
“Thanks Mrs. Tucker” I smiled. I guess Craig was done packing as I heard him and Tricia arguing down the stairs.  
“Tricia! We aren’t thinking about that!” Craig complained as his foot hit the last step, but Tricia was hot on his heels with a begging face on.  
“But Tweek will be such a great mommy!” she pleaded. “And I would totally be the world's best aunt!”  
The two continued to argue while my face just kept heating up. Having or adopting kids was WAY too much pressure for me to even think right now. I buried my face into my hands just thinking about it when I felt a familiar pat on my shoulders.  
“Babe?” Craig asked. I shot back up and took a massive breath, hoping my red cheeks had started to fade. “You ok?”  
“Y-yeah I’m fine” I rubbed the back of my head. “J-just wasn’t expecting to hear what Tricia said”  
Craig laughed and reached for my arm and helped me get up. We quickly thanked his mom for letting Craig go and quickly made our way to the RV.  
“About time guys” Clyde teased as we slowly climbed our way into the RV. I went over to the couch and flopped onto it as Craig was flipping Clyde off.  
“Heading to your house Tweek?” Token yelled from the driver seat.  
“Yes Token” I hollered back. Craig put his bag down next to the couch and lifted me head so it was resting on his leg and he playfully ruffled my hair.  
“When you pack up, just get into pj’s OK?” He said. I smiled and nodded. As we puttered along I slowly reached up underneath Craig’s hat and felt his soft hair. I really didn’t do this enough I thought.  
“What are you doing babe?” Craig asked. I looked up and realized my arm was covering half his face.  
“S-sorry Craig” I blushed as I quickly returned my arm back to my side. However, to my surprise Craig picked my hand back up and placed it under his hat.  
“Don’t stop” he smiled. “I like it when you do that”  
I laughed and sat up and quickly placed Craigs hat on my head and weaved my hands through his soft raven hair. After a while of playing with his hair we made it to my house and I quickly ran inside.  
“I guess Craig’s mom said yes?” I heard my mom ask as I quickly made my way upstairs to my room.  
“Probably a bunch of shorts, and definitely my bathing suit” I said to myself as I rummaged through my drawers. I got all my shorts, short sleeves shirts, pj bottoms and one more hoodie. “Which ones would Craig want me to wear tonight?”  
I decided on my honey bee pj bottoms and quickly got changed into them and I was about to leave when it hit me. I turned back around and pulled out the bottom drawer and pulled out the crop top Craig loved so much. I quickly stuffed it in my bag and hustled downstairs. Before I could leave my mom stood in front of the door.  
“You look adorable in Craig’s hat sweetheart” she smiled. I smiled up at her and gave her a quick hug. “Stay safe and text me when you guys arrive”  
I told her yes and quickly got onto the RV. Craig and Clyde were messing around in Grand Theft Auto while Token I think was reading. I set my bag down next to Craig’s and stealthily climbed atop Craig’s shoulders.  
“I know what you're trying to do” Craig smirked and swiftly pulled me into his lap. I laughed as he proceeded to tickle me as his face was buried into his hat. “When did you get those pjs?”  
“I think a week ago?” I answered. “I thought they m-matched my hoodie. So I picked them out. Guessing we are picking up the girls now?” Token nodded and the massive vehicle lumbered away from my house. I was kinda watching the guys play while reading some new recipes for the coffee shop when I felt something get thrusted into my side. “What was that for?”  
“I figured you could play for a bit” Clyde smiled. “Since Token and I are gonna be chilling with the girls”  
I carefully picked up the controller and hastily started driving around when it hit me. The guys had just brought the girls on the bus and I noticed a familiar blue hoodie in the driver seat. I had no idea Craig could drive something this size!  
“Craig?” I asked. “Y-you can drive this?” Craig looked over at me and just gave me a little smirk. I set the controller down and wandered over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.  
“Technically no, but how hard could it be” Craig smirked. I playfully pushed him a little and stuck my nose in the air.  
“You b-better not get us killed” I playfully scoffed. Craig grabbed me and kissed my cheek.  
“I promise Tweekers” he laughed.

Third Person POV

“Tweek!” The girls called out as Tweek went back to the PS4 controller. The little blonde turned his attention to them and gave them a little smile. “Bring the controller over here, we want to play with your hair!”  
Tweek quickly grabbed the controller and plopped his butt on the couch in between the girls and they went to town on his hair. Clyde and Token were sitting at the table and glanced at the girls then back at each other.  
“Guess we can’t play games OR sit with our girls” Clyde whined. Token was about to respond when Craig erupted with laughter. “Whats funny Craig?”  
“Oh nothing” Craig laughed. He went back to focusing on the road while Clyde went to the fridge.  
“Want a beer Token?” Clyde asked. Token's eyes got wide with shock as he walked up to the fridge. “What?”  
“Dude! I said no alcohol!” Token scolded. As Clyde was being scolded, the girls and Tweek were browsing a music app while putting Tweek’s hair into a ponytail.  
“I love that song!” Tweek exclaimed and quickly tapped on it and started to sing. “I talk a lot shit when I’m drinking baby, I'm known to go a little too fast!" It didn’t take Bebe and Nichole long until they joined in and pulled out their phones to post to instagram.  
“What song is that bebe?” Craig asked from the driver seat. He slowly guided the RV onto the highway as the girls kept recording for their pages.  
“It’s Can We Dance by The Vamp Craig” Bebe said matter of factually. “Don’t mind him ladies, that’s just little Tweek’s bf. Anyways, what do y’all think about Tweek with a ponytail? I think it looks adorable on him!”  
Tweek blushed in response as the girls made him twirl for the camera and Clyde couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Bebe!” Clyde whined. “I wanna cuddle with you!” he drunkenly made his way over to her and slumped onto the couch. Token just shook his head and sat down on the floor and grabbed the controller and started to play while Tweek quietly sat next to him. Without even looking Token handed Tweek a 2nd controller and the two boys played while Bebe did her best dealing with a drunk Clyde.

Time Skip

After a few hours of driving, the group stopped to grab something to eat and pulled into a truckers parking lot for the night. Craig was currently getting comfortable while Clyde (who is very drunk at this point) was trying to beat Tweek in a drinking contest. That drink being soda of course. Token did his best to try and stop the boys, until Craig edged it by saying Clyde had no chance against Tweek.  
“Guys, please just stop” Token pleaded. Tweek, using a gesture learned from his boyfriend, flipped Token off as he gulped down another can. Token just shook his head and turned his attention to his best friend. The poor drunk was struggling to finish his can and Bebe was barely able to contain her laughter. With one final whimper, Clyde dropped the drink and fell over. Token facepalmed as Tweek slammed the last can down.  
“BurRRrP” Tweek belched. The blonde got super embarrassed as Craig had apparently finished getting changed and had recorded the whole thing. “C-CRAIG!”  
“Reminds me of when Clyde and I used to do that haha” Craig laughed. “So gonna use this as blackmail later” the little blonde crossed his arms and pouted.  
“I remember those days” Token laughed as Craig walked over to the pouting boy. Without any hesitation, he scooped up the blonde and brought him over to the couch.  
“Come on, smile babe” Craig whined as his little blonde, who was blushing, was still pouting. “Honey, it was cute, especially since you DESTROYED Clyde. Why are you pouting?”  
“Mmh” Tweek pouted. A smile slowly spread across Craig’s face as he slowly began to tickle his boyfriend. At first he wanted nothing to do with it, but slowly but surely he started to erupt with that adorable laugh.  
“Hahaha” Tweek laughed as Craig tickled him. “C-Craig! i-I’m gonna pee hahaha” Craig pulled him in for a kiss and quickly booped his boyfriend in the chest. Tweek blushed as he felt his tummy sloshing because of all the soda and that's when it hit him.  
“BATHROOM!” the boy cried as he took off like a bullet. Craig chuckled and kicked his feet up as Clyde finally came back around.  
“He learned from the best” I teased as Clyde rubbed his forehead. “Remember when we used to do it all the time?”  
“Hell yeah dude” Clyde laughed. “Back when we were fifteen and first discovered alcohol”  
As the guys were reminiscing, Tweek emerged from the bathroom with a massive sigh.  
“SO much better,” he said. “W-what was that about alcohol?” The blonde plopped his butt down on Craig’s lap and leaned back and got comfortable.  
“Well” Craig started. “Back when we were like 15 we drank a bottle each of the stash Clyde’s dad had”  
Tweek turned around on Craig’s lap and put on his best scolding face and began scolding Craig for being so irresponsible. Before he could finish his rant, Craig just pulled him close and began to tickle him.  
“Well, that escalated,” Token laughed. “But I think its about time we all hit the hay you know?”  
Clyde, Bebe, and Nichole all agreed and after a few moments of giggling, Tweek and Craig agreed. “So Nichole and I get the big bed, which would you guys want?”  
“We’ll take this couch I guess” Craig answered while Clyde and Bebe decided on the reclining love seat they were on.  
“Craig, you can turn that into a bed” Token said. Tweek went to go brush his teeth while the guys got the bed all set up.  
“All set” Craig smirked as the small blonde quietly shut the bathroom door. “Alright you, lets get comfy”  
Tweek crawled onto the bed and gently patted next to him. With a big smile Craig pounced onto the bed and wrapped himself around the small blonde and carefully tucked themselves into the soft comforter. The rest of the group turned off the lights and silence filled the RV.


End file.
